


Perfect Plan

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: He didn't want Raven to be left out on Valentines day, so Beast Boy has a plan, or had a plan.  Its amazing how a door can change everything.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 34





	Perfect Plan

This was the perfect plan. At least it was until Beast Boy got to Raven’s door. He stood there, a bag of dark chocolate squares in his hand, staring at the door like it was going to give him the answers to the universe. 

Last year when Valentine’s day came along the good citizens of Jump City (Mostly the male population) decided to flood the tower with cards, stuffed bears, chocolates, and a few very odd marriage proposals to the resident alien princess. Starfire was overjoyed, Robin could cut steel with his teeth and Cyborg was laughing so hard he ended up rebooting himself. Yet in all the insanity it went unnoticed that there didn’t seem to be much for Raven. If there was it was completely overwhelmed with the deliveries for Starfire. 

Raven took in stride of course. She thought the whole idea was a waste of time. At least that’s what she said and she might believe it but even if it didn’t matter to Raven it mattered to someone else.

This year Beast Boy was determined to make sure that she knew that someone cared, that someone did think of her on that day. Just how? Raven hated being the center of attention and while some elaborate pink and red explosion of gifts would send Star over the moon (literally she can fly in space) It would be almost tortuous for Raven. 

So Beast Boys plan was perfect, the chocolate squares were from a high-end sweet shop in town, no hearts or anything even remotely Valentine-y about them. All he had to do was wait till Raven left her room shift into something small enough to fit under the door, open the door from the insides and leave the chocolate for her to find. It was simple, private, she was even going to eat the evidence. The plan was perfect, till he got to her door. 

Standing there all the worst case scenarios played out in his head. 

‘What if she finds out this was me?’  
'What if she thinks it was someone else?’  
'Who else would they be from?’  
'Lots of guys dude, she is beautiful and completely out of your league, if she found this she would think it was from anyone else but you’  
'Do I want her to know it’s from me?’  
'What if she thinks I am doing this just to feel sorry for her?’  
'Do I feel sorry for her?’  
'No I just want to give her a valentine’s day gift’  
'Why?’

“Oh shit!” Beast Boy said out loud nearly dropping the package. He didn’t have time to bask in his realization, Ravens door slid open. 

Raven found the bag of the dark chocolate on the floor. Beast Boy had shifted into a mouse hiding behind the package. She looked at it, then stuck her head out to look up and down the hall. Her eyes closed and a slight smile curled her lips. She reached out and picked up the bag without acknowledging the small green ball of fur with his paws over his eyes. She turned her back to her room. Stopping just inside the door way. 

“If the person that gave me these was here, he would be welcome to come in and share them. ” she said quietly

The mouse’s ears perked up and he started to scurry to the door, until a small wall of black energy blocked his path. Confused he looked up at Raven. 

“I said person”

Beast Boy shifted back into his normal form and stood up. He looked at her holding his gift like it was something precious and important. His mouth opened but nothing that came close to words came out. As endearing and entertaining she found his awkwardness she ended his ramblings.

“Happy Valentine’s day Beast Boy. Would you like to come in?” She asked. Then disappeared deeper into her room, where Beast Boy followed her.

* * *

Happy Valentines day everyone. I do hope a few of you like this piece of BBrea fluff. I have tried to write holiday stories before most of them did not pan out well so maybe after some more edits and when I get better then this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/157218757629/perfect-plan Feb 13th, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
